This invention relates generally to engine rebuilding and, more specifically, to a tool for resurfacing the area immediately surrounding the studs that typically protrude upwardly from an engine block.
In the past, removal of oxidation and gasket residue from areas surrounding studs that project from engine blocks, cylinder heads, valve covers, transmission housings, and other surfaces has been accomplished either manually or with the assistance of a rotary disc grinder. Manual resurfacing of these areas using conventional emory cloth, for example, is very tedious, and even the use of a powered rotary disc grinder presents difficulties in that the grinder must be maneuvered completely around an exposed stud to effectively resurface the entire area immediately surrounding the stud.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a tool that effectively cleans the surface surrounding an exposed stud without the necessity of removing the stud. In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, a tool body includes a quick connect/disconnect member at one end thereof for easy attachment to and removal from an angle die grinder or other rotary power tool. An opposite end of the tool body includes an axially-aligned aperture therein and means for receiving a surface conditioning disc having a central aperture that is coincident with the aperture in the tool body. In operation, the apertures in the tool body and attached surface conditioning disc are placed over a stud whose surrounding area is to be cleaned. Rotation of the tool body and surface conditioning disc around the stud serves to uniformly resurface the surrounding surface area without the need for repositioning the tool or removing the stud from the member in which it is embedded.